When All That's Left is You
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: Trailor inside, because a summary wouldn't fit. MAJOR Troyella. Minor: Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi.
1. Trailer

**Gabriella was abused by her father after her mom died.**

Shows Gabriella being shoved into a wall

**She tells Taylor, he best friend from back in Albuquerque.**

Shows Gabriella on the phone.

**Taylor's family comes to get her, without her dad knowing.**

Shows Taylor and Gabriella climbing down Gabriella's balcony.

**Gabriella goes home with them.**

Shows them getting in the car.

**She meets Taylor's friends…**

Shows the gang at Taylor's door.

**..And Troy.**

Shows Troy and Gabriella locking eyes

**They fall in love.**

Shows them both leaning in

**Happy ending, right?**

Shows them having a picnic at a gazebo in the park

**Wrong.**

Shows them running back toward Troy's truck.

**What happens when Gabriella's dad finds out where she went?**

Shows a dark figure at Gabriella's balcony.

Shows Gabriella shivering on a sunny day.

Shows Gabriella waking up in ice cold sweat.

**Will he kill her friends just to get to her?**

Shows Taylor laying in a puddle of blood.

**And what about Troy?**

Shows Troy with his arms around Gabriella, who is laying in bed.

**Or will they all survive?**

Shows the gang playing Twister and laughing.

**Will Gabriella be left alone?**

Shows Gabriella bursting into tears.

**Or will her friends be by her side the whole time?**

Shows Chad and Taylor sitting on the edge of her bed.

**Find out in **_**When All That's Left is You.**_

Shows Gabriella screaming and running to the door.

**Starring Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella giggling at Troy

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy winking at Gabriella

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

Shows Taylor stuffing a sandwich in her mouth

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Shows Chad patting his fluffy hair down

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay hugging Gabriella

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan falling down on Twister

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

Shows Zeke standing up with Sharpay and going to the closet

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson**

Shows Kelsi and Jason kissing

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

Shows Jason spinning the Twister wheel

**And Matthew Perry as Gabriella's dad**

Shows him standing at Gabriella's balcony

_**When All That's Left is You**_

**Coming to a computer screen near you March 25****th**** 2009**


	2. Chapter 1: Albuquerque

"Hurry!" Taylor McKessie called to her best friend, Gabriella, who was struggling to climb down the tree leading from her balcony.

"Tay, hush, you're going to get me caught and you know how much trouble I'd be in if I got caught." Gabriella replied, finally ground.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, I just want to get you out of here as quick as possible. As soon as we got you're phone call down in Albuquerque, my mom and dad knew something was up. You're coming back and will never have to face this again."

"Where am I going, though?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"You're going to stay at my house, silly." Taylor informed her. They had been best friends back in Albuquerque since they were eight, then, when they were fourteen, Gabriella had to move here to Minnesota with her father. Her mother was dead, so she couldn't stay with her mom and she'd called Taylor's house last night crying and broken, because her father had abused her.

"How long has this…_abuse_ been going on?" Taylor demanded, in a whisper.

"Too long," Gabriella responded, seriously. "Ever since my mother died."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier and what made you finally tell me?"

"Well, I didn't tell you because my dad told me he would kill me if I ever told anyone. That's why you can't call the police, at least not yet. I told you last night, because it was bad…really bad. He almost killed me right then, but he asked what would he do without me to take his anger out on."

"Oh, my gosh," Taylor said, softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's over now," Gabriella smiled a little, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Wow, you've changed a lot," Taylor complimented.

Gabriella looked down, obviously not seeing the curves Taylor was referring to. Or the way her skin glowed. Or the way her skin was flawless and that she now wore contacts, instead of her thick-framed glasses. Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, I haven't seen you in what," Taylor calculated the years in her head. "Three years?"

"Wow, has it really been that short of a time? It seemed like eternity. So, do you still like Chad?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor blushed, but shook her head. "He's a jock now."

"Wow, really?" Gabriella asked, in disbelief. Taylor nodded. "Oh, well, that doesn't mean you can't like him anymore."

"Whatever," Taylor muttered. "So, what about you?" She questioned, as they approached her parents' car. "Any boys? New best friends?"

"Nope to both of your questions. My dad hired someone to home school me." Gabriella replied, as Taylor opened the door. "So, what about Chad's friend…Troy?"

"Oh, he's like the most popular kid in school. Can't miss him." They got in the car.

"Oh, is he a jerk now?" Gabriella asked.

"No, what's weird is he's like the sweetest kid, too." Taylor looked confused for a moment as she spoke.

"So, I take it he has a girlfriend now?"

"Actually, no. He's not all that he's cooked up to be. He's not a player--unlike some of his gay friends and he's never had a girlfriend before."

"Impossible," Gabriella murmured, sitting down and buckling her seat belt. Taylor's mom turned in her seat.

"Gabriella Montez, is that really you? You look so pretty these days," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. McKessie." Gabriella blushed.

"Uh uh, please, call me Jessie." Jessie laughed, smiling warmly. Gabriella hadn't seen a smile like that in years.

"Excited about coming back to Albuquerque?" Mr. McKessie--John-- asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, sir," Gabriella smiled. "I mean, uh, John."

"That's better," John chuckled, backing out of the driveway. Gabriella took one last look at her old house and sighed in relief. She was finally leaving all that hurt, all that…pain.

**7 HOURS LATER: ALBUQUEQUE, NEW MEXICO:**

"**Gabs, wake up," Taylor said in a sing-song voice. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open.**

"**We're here already?" She asked.**

"**Yep," Taylor smiled.**

"**You're house hasn't changed at all," Gabriella giggled, stepping inside.**

"**Is that a compliment?" Jessie asked, laughing a little.**

"**I guess," Gabriella joked.**

"**C'mon and I'll show you to your new room," Taylor said, running up the stairs. "You can get unpacked, okay?"**

**Gabriella nodded and went into the room Taylor was referring toward. It was a pretty big room, with a balcony and a tree leading up to it, much like in her old room. The walls were painted purple, with glitter and the bed clothes matched it.**

"**Like it?" A voice asked. Gabriella jumped and turned to see Taylor standing in the doorway. "Sharpay helped me do it."**

**Gabriella scrunched up her nose. "Sharpay?"**

"**Yeah, me and her are friends now."**

"**Are we talking about the same Sharpay? The one that ruled over the school in middle school, the girl that wants to control everybody? The twin of Ryan?" Gabriella asked, shocked.**

"**Yes, but she's changed. She's not half as bad once you get to know her," Taylor replied, sitting on the bed and helping Gabriella unpack.**

"**Okaaay," Gabriella said. "So, who else do you hang with nowadays?"**

"**Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi Nielson, Martha Cox, and the basketball team."**

"**What?! Why?!" Gabriella asked.**

"**Because they're nice. And they hang out with Sharpay and after you left I had no one else." Taylor explained. "Gabby, they're awesome, you just have to get to know them."**

"**They're gonna think I'm a nerd," Gabriella whined.**

"**No, they won't. They won't even care. Me and Martha are nerds." Taylor pointed out.**

"**Yeah, but do they know that?" Gabriella asked.**

"**Of course. I have the highest grade in the classes I have with them, well, that is, until you come back."**

"**Fine," Gabriella huffed, looking at her reflection in the balcony window.**

"**You look fine, sweetie," Taylor laughed. Gabriella turned around.**

"**Why does everyone keep saying that?"**

"**Because it's true," Taylor replied, grinning.**

"**No, it's not," Gabriella argued.**

"**Whatever. So, do want me to call the gang over for a sleepover so everyone can get reacquainted?"**

**Gabriella sighed. "I don't care."**

"**Okay," Taylor said, cheerfully, pulling out her phone.**

"**But, first, who all consists of the 'gang'?" Gabriella asked, curiously.**

"**Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan." Taylor answered automatically. "We're the closest in the group." Gabriella laughed.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Gang: Never Have I Ever

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Taylor sang. Gabriella felt nervous, she hated meeting new people. She always made a fool of herself and people were often shaking their heads and running away.

"Hey, Chaddy!" Taylor cried, running down the stairs. Gabriella giggled and followed her down the stairs.

"I'm here!" A female voice announced. Gabriella knew that voice, it was Sharpay.

"Hey, guys," Taylor greeted. "You guys remember Gabriella Montez from grade school?" She asked as Gabriella descended the stairs. She looked up at hearing her name.

There were four people--besides Taylor standing in front of her. Sharpay was the one with blonde hair, an oval face, and wide, hazel eyes. The African American with _very curly, crazy brown hair, she knew was Chad. She couldn't believe he still hadn't got a hair cut. Then, there was who she guessed was Troy. He had flawless skin, ocean blue eyes, and sandy brown hair, which flowed almost over his eyes. And Ryan, who looked almost exactly like Sharpay._

_She and Troy's eyes locked for a moment, before Sharpay came flying at her, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, em gee, Gabby, you have changed so much. You're so pretty, not that you weren't before, but those glasses always hid it and-"_

"_Okay, Shar, I think she gets it," Troy laughed. "Remember me?" He asked. Gabriella nodded. He certainly had changed. He must've had girls throwing themselves all over him. That's exactly what he thought about her, except boys instead of girls._

"_Troy, right?" She asked._

"_Good job," Chad cheered, doing a little dance. "You deserve a cookie! Taylor, where are the cookies?"_

_Taylor sighed. "In the kitchen, Chad." Chad took off at full speed down the hall and into the kitchen._

"_Want to play 'Never Have I Ever?" Sharpay asked._

"_What's that?" Gabriella asked, as everyone went into the kitchen and sat down at the bar._

_Troy leaned over to her, his hot breath in her ear. "It's like, you hold your hands in the air and if you have done whatever someone says, you put a finger down and you take a drink. Whoever is left with the most fingers up is the winner."_

"_Take a drink of what?" Gabriella questioned._

"_Jeez, honey, you are home schooled." Sharpay laughed. "Alcohol."_

"_Oh," Gabriella said. "Um, if that's okay, I'd rather not."_

"_Oh, come on," Ryan protested._

_Gabriella shook her head. "I, uh, have to use the bathroom." She stood up and ran out of the kitchen._

"_Guys, um, Gabriella's dad drank alcohol, when he…you know…" Taylor murmured. Everyone's mouth dropped into a shape of an 'o'._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sharpay blabbed._

"_It's okay, Shar." Taylor said. Troy rose to his feet._

"_I'll go find her." He said._

"_Hey, Gabriella!" He called, running up the stairs. He found her sitting on her bed, clutching a picture frame in her hand, with tears running down her face. "You okay?"_

_She nodded weakly. "I guess. I'm sorry, I overreacted."_

"_No, you didn't. I would've acted the same way. Actually, I did."_

"_What?" Gabriella asked, confused._

"_I used to be abused, too." Troy informed her, sitting down on the edge of her bed._

"_You did?" Gabriella asked._

"_Sure did," Troy nodded. "By my uncle. When I went to stay with him for a few weeks. Him and my aunt got in a fight over me because he wouldn't feed me and she left…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. That's why my dad abused me. Because my mom left."_

"_Where'd she go?" Troy asked._

"_She died, Troy." Gabriella whispered._

"_Oh," Troy said, taken aback. "What's that you've got there?" He asked, motioning toward the picture in her clutches._

"_Oh, it's a picture of my mom," Gabriella told him, showing it to him._

"_Wow, she was beautiful," Troy complimented, looking at the picture. "I see where you get your looks from."_

_Gabriella blushed. Troy chuckled. "You wanna go back downstairs?" He asked, reaching out his hand. "We can have you drink like Dr. Pepper or something."_

"_Well, I don't want to be the only one not drinking alcohol," Gabriella shook her head._

"_I'll drink Dr. Pepper with you." Troy offered. Gabriella smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet._

"_Thanks," she giggled as he led her downstairs._

"_Hey, Tay, do you have Dr. Pepper?" Troy asked, a grin on his face. Gabriella's hand felt so soft and warm in his and it was as if it fit perfectly._

"_Sure," Taylor said. Then, she got the hint. "Oh, do you want to use that instead?"_

"_Yes, please," Gabriella smiled._

"_Sure, bestie," She giggled, getting a shots cup and pouring some Dr. Pepper in it. Troy pulled out Gabriella's stool for her and she sat down._

"_Gabriella," Sharpay said. "I'm sooo sorry. I am such a bitch sometimes and I don't even realize it. Next time I do that to you, just tell me, okay?"_

"_Okay, Sharpay, but you're not a bitch."_

"_Thanks, but I am and I know it and please, call me Shar. That's what all of my friends call me." Sharpay smiled._

"_Cool," Gabriella giggled as Taylor set the glass in front of her and poured alcohol into everyone else's, except for Troy._

"_Okay, who wants to start? My parents went on a date, so they won't be back 'til like twelve." Taylor said._

"_Sweet," Chad laughed._

"_I'll start," Sharpay said, cheerfully. "Okay, Never Have I Ever drank alcohol." Everyone, except for Troy and Gabriella put a finger down and took a drink._

"_You've never drank alcohol?" Gabriella asked._

"_Nah, that stuff is for losers. No offense, guys."_

"_Hey, it's not like we're drunks…" Ryan drifted off, seeing the look in Gabriella's eyes. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay, I'm not gonna let some little stupid detail ruin your guys' fun," Gabriella shrugged. Troy smiled. She was so innocent._

"_Alright, Never Have I Ever had sex," Chad interrupted. Chad and Sharpay took a drink._

"_Never Have I Ever been beaten up by a girl," Ryan laughed, taking a drink, along with Sharpay and Taylor._

"_Never Have I Ever been to a strip club," Taylor giggled and took a drink. She was the only one. "Hey! It's not my fault. It was my mom's birthday party…"_

"_Sure," Troy smirked. "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl." Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad took a drink._

"_Sharpay!?" Taylor shrieked. "Are you a les?"_

"_No," Sharpay laughed. "She kissed me at a party and I didn't realize it was her…I thought it was Zeke."_

"_Uh huh," Gabriella giggled. "Never Have I Ever been to a party." Everyone took a drink, except for her._

"_You've never been to a party?" Troy and Chad asked in unison. Gabriella shook her head._

"_Never." She laughed. Her voice was so soft and he wondered what it would be like if she were moaning his name…No, he just met her…_

"_Wow," Sharpay muttered. "Never Have I Ever been on a rollercoaster." Everyone put a finger down and took a drink, except for herself. "I haven't because it will mess up my hair." Everyone laughed._

"_Never Have I Ever had a sex fantasy about someone in this room," Chad laughed and put a finger down, along with Taylor, Ryan, and Troy, whom all also took a drink._

"_Ooh, who?" Sharpay demanded of Troy. "I didn't know you ever liked anyone." Troy laughed and shook his head._

"_I won't tell you…never." Sharpay sighed. "Who's was yours about, Ryan?"_

_Ryan laughed. "Taylor, a loooong time ago when I like her." Everyone laughed._


	4. Chapter 3: The Gang: Truth or Dare

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Taylor sang. Gabriella felt nervous, she hated meeting new people. She always made a fool of herself and people were often shaking their heads and running away.

"Hey, Chaddy!" Taylor cried, running down the stairs. Gabriella giggled and followed her down the stairs.

"I'm here!" A female voice announced. Gabriella knew that voice, it was Sharpay.

"Hey, guys," Taylor greeted. "You guys remember Gabriella Montez from grade school?" She asked as Gabriella descended the stairs. She looked up at hearing her name.

There were four people--besides Taylor standing in front of her. Sharpay was the one with blonde hair, an oval face, and wide, hazel eyes. The African American with _very curly, crazy brown hair, she knew was Chad. She couldn't believe he still hadn't got a hair cut. Then, there was who she guessed was Troy. He had flawless skin, ocean blue eyes, and sandy brown hair, which flowed almost over his eyes. And Ryan, who looked almost exactly like Sharpay._

_She and Troy's eyes locked for a moment, before Sharpay came flying at her, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, em gee, Gabby, you have changed so much. You're so pretty, not that you weren't before, but those glasses always hid it and-"_

"_Okay, Shar, I think she gets it," Troy laughed. "Remember me?" He asked. Gabriella nodded. He certainly had changed. He must've had girls throwing themselves all over him. That's exactly what he thought about her, except boys instead of girls._

"_Troy, right?" She asked._

"_Good job," Chad cheered, doing a little dance. "You deserve a cookie! Taylor, where are the cookies?"_

_Taylor sighed. "In the kitchen, Chad." Chad took off at full speed down the hall and into the kitchen._

"_Want to play 'Never Have I Ever?" Sharpay asked._

"_What's that?" Gabriella asked, as everyone went into the kitchen and sat down at the bar._

_Troy leaned over to her, his hot breath in her ear. "It's like, you hold your hands in the air and if you have done whatever someone says, you put a finger down and you take a drink. Whoever is left with the most fingers up is the winner."_

"_Take a drink of what?" Gabriella questioned._

"_Jeez, honey, you are home schooled." Sharpay laughed. "Alcohol."_

"_Oh," Gabriella said. "Um, if that's okay, I'd rather not."_

"_Oh, come on," Ryan protested._

_Gabriella shook her head. "I, uh, have to use the bathroom." She stood up and ran out of the kitchen._

"_Guys, um, Gabriella's dad drank alcohol, when he…you know…" Taylor murmured. Everyone's mouth dropped into a shape of an 'o'._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sharpay blabbed._

"_It's okay, Shar." Taylor said. Troy rose to his feet._

"_I'll go find her." He said._

"_Hey, Gabriella!" He called, running up the stairs. He found her sitting on her bed, clutching a picture frame in her hand, with tears running down her face. "You okay?"_

_She nodded weakly. "I guess. I'm sorry, I overreacted."_

"_No, you didn't. I would've acted the same way. Actually, I did."_

"_What?" Gabriella asked, confused._

"_I used to be abused, too." Troy informed her, sitting down on the edge of her bed._

"_You did?" Gabriella asked._

"_Sure did," Troy nodded. "By my uncle. When I went to stay with him for a few weeks. Him and my aunt got in a fight over me because he wouldn't feed me and she left…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. That's why my dad abused me. Because my mom left."_

"_Where'd she go?" Troy asked._

"_She died, Troy." Gabriella whispered._

"_Oh," Troy said, taken aback. "What's that you've got there?" He asked, motioning toward the picture in her clutches._

"_Oh, it's a picture of my mom," Gabriella told him, showing it to him._

"_Wow, she was beautiful," Troy complimented, looking at the picture. "I see where you get your looks from."_

_Gabriella blushed. Troy chuckled. "You wanna go back downstairs?" He asked, reaching out his hand. "We can have you drink like Dr. Pepper or something."_

"_Well, I don't want to be the only one not drinking alcohol," Gabriella shook her head._

"_I'll drink Dr. Pepper with you." Troy offered. Gabriella smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet._

"_Thanks," she giggled as he led her downstairs._

"_Hey, Tay, do you have Dr. Pepper?" Troy asked, a grin on his face. Gabriella's hand felt so soft and warm in his and it was as if it fit perfectly._

"_Sure," Taylor said. Then, she got the hint. "Oh, do you want to use that instead?"_

"_Yes, please," Gabriella smiled._

"_Sure, bestie," She giggled, getting a shots cup and pouring some Dr. Pepper in it. Troy pulled out Gabriella's stool for her and she sat down._

"_Gabriella," Sharpay said. "I'm sooo sorry. I am such a bitch sometimes and I don't even realize it. Next time I do that to you, just tell me, okay?"_

"_Okay, Sharpay, but you're not a bitch."_

"_Thanks, but I am and I know it and please, call me Shar. That's what all of my friends call me." Sharpay smiled._

"_Cool," Gabriella giggled as Taylor set the glass in front of her and poured alcohol into everyone else's, except for Troy._

"_Okay, who wants to start? My parents went on a date, so they won't be back 'til like twelve." Taylor said._

"_Sweet," Chad laughed._

"_I'll start," Sharpay said, cheerfully. "Okay, Never Have I Ever drank alcohol." Everyone, except for Troy and Gabriella put a finger down and took a drink._

"_You've never drank alcohol?" Gabriella asked._

"_Nah, that stuff is for losers. No offense, guys."_

"_Hey, it's not like we're drunks…" Ryan drifted off, seeing the look in Gabriella's eyes. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay, I'm not gonna let some little stupid detail ruin your guys' fun," Gabriella shrugged. Troy smiled. She was so innocent._

"_Alright, Never Have I Ever had sex," Chad interrupted. Chad and Sharpay took a drink._

"_Never Have I Ever been beaten up by a girl," Ryan laughed, taking a drink, along with Sharpay and Taylor._

"_Never Have I Ever been to a strip club," Taylor giggled and took a drink. She was the only one. "Hey! It's not my fault. It was my mom's birthday party…"_

"_Sure," Troy smirked. "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl." Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad took a drink._

"_Sharpay!?" Taylor shrieked. "Are you a les?"_

"_No," Sharpay laughed. "She kissed me at a party and I didn't realize it was her…I thought it was Zeke."_

"_Uh huh," Gabriella giggled. "Never Have I Ever been to a party." Everyone took a drink, except for her._

"_You've never been to a party?" Troy and Chad asked in unison. Gabriella shook her head._

"_Never." She laughed. Her voice was so soft and he wondered what it would be like if she were moaning his name…No, he just met her…_

"_Wow," Sharpay muttered. "Never Have I Ever been on a rollercoaster." Everyone put a finger down and took a drink, except for herself. "I haven't because it will mess up my hair." Everyone laughed._

"_Never Have I Ever had a sex fantasy about someone in this room," Chad laughed and put a finger down, along with Taylor, Ryan, and Troy, whom all also took a drink._

"_Ooh, who?" Sharpay demanded of Troy. "I didn't know you ever liked anyone." Troy laughed and shook his head._

"_I won't tell you…never." Sharpay sighed. "Who's was yours about, Ryan?"_

_Ryan laughed. "Taylor, a loooong time ago when I like her." Everyone laughed._


	5. Chapter 4: Party Planning

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Taylor suggested after Never Have I Ever was done and Gabriella had won.

"Sure," everyone agreed.

"Okay, I'll start," Ryan said. "Truth or dare…Chad?"

"Dare. I always take dares. I'm tough like that," Chad said, proudly.

"Ugh, could your ego get any bigger?" Sharpay demanded sharply.

"There's always room for more," Troy muttered. Gabriella giggled.

"Alrighty then," Ryan said. "I dare you to put on one of Taylor's dresses and run out in the street singing '_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'_."

"Seems simple enough," Chad said happily, rising to his feet.

"Ooh, I'll help you pick one out," Sharpay squealed, jumping to her feet and following him out of the room.

"Guys," Taylor whispered.

"What?" Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan asked in unison.

"I've decided I want to plan Sharpay a surprise party this weekend, since it is her birthday and all…"

"Awesome!" Troy agreed.

"Oh, baby," Ryan laughed. Gabriella smiled. "Hey, wait, it's my birthday, too."

Taylor ignored him. "But, I'm gonna need your guys' help. Ryan, you can handle taking her to Chad's place at like 6:00, can't you? You know, since Chad's parents are going away for the weekend and all." Taylor explained.

"Sure," Ryan shrugged. "I'll just tell her we're going shoe shopping, she'll definitely want to go with me…"

"Okay, so we've got that covered." Taylor smiled.

"I can handle snacks and drinks," Troy volunteered.

"I can do decorations," Gabriella suggested.

"Alright, cool," Taylor nodded, eagerly. "That leaves me and Chad with entertainment. Is that okay with you guys?" Everyone nodded as Sharpay skipped down the stairs.

"Introducing…the one and only…duhn duhn duhn duhn…Chadwick Danforth!" Sharpay sang as Chad walked down the stairs in a blue, sparkly dress.

"That's my boy!" Taylor teased. Chad chuckled and walked to the door.

"So how long do I have to do this?" Chad asked.

"Five minutes?" Gabriella suggested.

"That should be fine," Ryan agreed. Everyone laughed as Chad stepped onto the porch.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…!" Chad sang, running out of view into the darkness of the night.

**SIX MINUTES LATER:**

Chad turned to Troy in the circle on the floor. "Truth or dare, Troy?" He asked, knowing Troy would pick truth.

"Truth, duh, like I would let you give me a dare of all people," Troy replied, rolling his eyes.

Chad grinned evilly. "Who was your fantasy about?"

Troy's cheeks reddened and he shook his head. "You have to tell," Sharpay warned, waggling a finger in his face.

"No…" Troy shook his head again. "There's no way I'm telling you guys."

"C'mon, it'll never leave this room!" Taylor begged.

"But, she's in this room!" Troy shot back.

"At least we know it's a girl," Ryan muttered under his breath.

"Hey, guys, why don't you ask him something else?" Gabriella cut in. "He's obviously not letting up any time soon."

"Fine," Chad huffed. "Have you ever had a weird craving and what was it?"

"Um, yeah, it was pickle juice," Troy said. The girls scrunched up their noses. The guys high-fived.

"Okay, truth or dare, Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Um, I'll be safe and go with truth," Gabriella replied, shyly.

"Okay, when was the last time you ever liked a guy?"

Gabriella blushed. "Honestly, I like someone right now. But I won't tell, because you guys might know him. Truth or dare, Shar?" Troy felt a sudden pang of jealousy. _What is my deal?! _He asked himself. _I only just met her!!_

"_Dare," Sharpay said. And then, added, "As long as I can't break my nail in this one."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Okay, I dare you to go jump in Taylor's pool with all your clothes on."_

_Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?! Do you know how cold that water is?"_

"_I'll save you if you freeze," Gabriella giggled. "I'm lifeguard trained."_

"_Becha can't dive like me, Gabby," Sharpay teased._

"_Oh, it's on, Pay," Gabriella laughed. "Like flies on jelly."_

"_Speaking of flies…" Taylor interrupted. "Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?" Then, all the girls began to sing in imitated voices of Miley Cyrus._

"_A sneaky, little, creepy, little, fly on the wall…All my precious secrets, yeah, you know them all. Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?!" The boys looked at them like they were crazy._

_Troy picked Gabriella up and threw her over his shoulder. "We're goin' for a little swim with Pay Pay," he murmured in her ear._

"_You think so?!" Gabriella giggled._

_Troy grinned. "I know so." And with that note, he threw her into the pool._


	6. Chapter 5: Sharpay's Party

"So, girls, what do you have planned today?" Jessi McKessie asked Taylor and Gabriella.

Taylor shrugged. Then, she looked at Gabriella. "Girls night out?" She asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll call Kelsi and Shar later." Taylor said, excitedly. "After lunch. We can all go see a movie later or something. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella agreed.

"Cool," Taylor said, stuffing her face with her ham and cheese sandwich. Gabriella giggled.

"Starting to take after Chad are we now?"

"Maybe a little," Taylor moaned. "I need to spend less time with him, I guess. So, what's up with you and Troy Boy?"

"I dunno," Gabriella shook her head.

"Same old, same old?" She asked.

"I guess?" Gabriella said.

"Had your first date, yet?"

"No, we are Monday night." Gabriella replied.

"Sweetness." Taylor giggled, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to call the girls now."

"You do that," Gabriella said, standing up. "I'm going to go see when your mom can stop by and get my cell phone number changed. I'm scared my dad will try and call me."

"Okay, hon." Taylor said, dialing Sharpay's number. "Hey, Shar. You wanna go to the movies tonight with me and Gabs and maybe Kels? Okay, cool. See you at six!"

Gabriella knocked on Jessi's bedroom door. "Jessi?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jessi asked, yanking the door open.

"Um, sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing…but, um, when are you going to stop by the phone place and get my number changed? I already gave you the money, right?"

"Oh, speaking of the money…" She dug into her pocket and gave it back to Gabriella. "I won't be needing it. I'm going to pay for it."

"No!" Gabriella said. "The least I can do is pay for myself! You guys have done enough for me already!"

"Gabriella, please, it's my pleasure."

"But-"

"No buts about it. I'm paying, enough said." Jessi said.

"Fine," Gabriella huffed.

"You don't have to be so sweet all of the time," Jessi laughed.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are," she said. "Are you and Taylor busy tonight?"

"Yep." Gabriella replied, smiling brightly. "Night out with the girls."

"Oh, how fun," Jessi laughed.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "It'll be barrels of fun!" Jessi chuckled.

"Okay, Gabs, I gotta get back to my shower."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'll go find Tay." She skipped off down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Gabs!" Taylor greeted. "Kelsi and Shar can come tonight!"

"Sweet. What are we going to go see?"

"Um, how about the Last House on the Left?" Taylor suggested.

"Cool. I've wanted to see that for a while now." Gabriella stated.

"Me too," Taylor giggled.

**SIX O'CLOCK P.M. THAT NIGHT:**

"**Hey, Shar! Hey, Kels!" Gabriella and Sharpay greeted the two others in unison.**

"**Hey!" Sharpay and Kelsi sang.**

"**Ready to go?" Taylor asked.**

"**Yep," Kelsi chirped in her small voice.**

" '**Kay, girls, let's hit it!" Sharpay laughed, getting in the front seat of her pink convertible. Kelsey and Taylor squeezed in the back seat and Gabriella sat in the passengers side. Sharpay hit the radio button with a freshly, manicured nail.**

"**LOVE SONG!" All four of them shouted. They all began to sing along with Taylor Swift's voice.**

**Gabriella started. "We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts; I'm standin' there on a balcony of summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know, that you were Romeo and you were throwin' pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was cryin' on the staircase, begging you please don't go."**

**Then, they all joined in. "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

"**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet, 'cause, we're dead if they knew. So, close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh, 'cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet Letter, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go," Sharpay sang.**

"**And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes." They all sang together.**

"**Romeo, save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's a-real, don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

"**I got tired of waiting," Taylor sang. "Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town and I said Romeo save me, I've been feelin' so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelts to the ground and pulls out a ring and said…"**

"**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know," Kelsi took over. "I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

"**Ooh, oh, ohh," Sharpay sang.**

"**Ooh, oh, oh, ohh," Kelsi's voice sang.**

" '**Cause we were both young when I first saw you," Taylor and Gabriella finished together as the song ended.**

"**Gabriella, girl, I didn't know you could sing that well." Taylor stated.**

"**Yeah, Gabs, you have a really good voice," Sharpay said.**

"**Yeah, you do. Did you take singing lessons?" Kelsi asked.**

"**No, I didn't and I don't have a good voice. You guys do!"**

"**Pshh," Kelsi said, waving her hand. "I'm not a singer. I'm a piano player."**

"**Yeah, I'm a freaky geek, but, you, you have the potential to go somewhere." Taylor said. "Just like you, Sharpay."**

"**Hey, what can I say? I've wanted to be a singer since I was two." Sharpay shrugged. Everyone laughed. "Gabriella, me and you should do something in the talent show together next year!"**

"**But, it'll be my first year."**

"**So..?" Taylor asked,**

"**So, I just show up to East High and sing?" Gabriella asked.**

"**The talent show's at the end of the year." Kelsi smiled. Gabriella groaned.**

"**Whatever," she said as everyone got out of the car.**

"**That's what I thought." Sharpay giggled, walking over toward the ticket booth. "Four students to Last House on the Left."**

"**Okay, here you go," the lady at the booth said, handing her the tickets.**

"**Thank you," Sharpay replied, taking the tickets and getting in the line, which was stretched all of the way outside. Gabriella suddenly shivered as she, too, got into the line and it wasn't because of the weather. It was warm outside.**

"**You okay?" Kelsi asked.**

"**Yeah…I just…felt like someone was watching me for a minute," Gabriella said, looking around.**

"**Oh, sorry," Taylor said. "That guy over there was checking you out a while ago."**

**Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, I guess that was it." But, she still wasn't so sure. She had this unexplainable feeling that someone was here. Someone that she really didn't want to see at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 6: Girls Night Out

"So, girls, what do you have planned today?" Jessi McKessie asked Taylor and Gabriella.

Taylor shrugged. Then, she looked at Gabriella. "Girls night out?" She asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll call Kelsi and Shar later." Taylor said, excitedly. "After lunch. We can all go see a movie later or something. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella agreed.

"Cool," Taylor said, stuffing her face with her ham and cheese sandwich. Gabriella giggled.

"Starting to take after Chad are we now?"

"Maybe a little," Taylor moaned. "I need to spend less time with him, I guess. So, what's up with you and Troy Boy?"

"I dunno," Gabriella shook her head.

"Same old, same old?" She asked.

"I guess?" Gabriella said.

"Had your first date, yet?"

"No, we are Monday night." Gabriella replied.

"Sweetness." Taylor giggled, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to call the girls now."

"You do that," Gabriella said, standing up. "I'm going to go see when your mom can stop by and get my cell phone number changed. I'm scared my dad will try and call me."

"Okay, hon." Taylor said, dialing Sharpay's number. "Hey, Shar. You wanna go to the movies tonight with me and Gabs and maybe Kels? Okay, cool. See you at six!"

Gabriella knocked on Jessi's bedroom door. "Jessi?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jessi asked, yanking the door open.

"Um, sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing…but, um, when are you going to stop by the phone place and get my number changed? I already gave you the money, right?"

"Oh, speaking of the money…" She dug into her pocket and gave it back to Gabriella. "I won't be needing it. I'm going to pay for it."

"No!" Gabriella said. "The least I can do is pay for myself! You guys have done enough for me already!"

"Gabriella, please, it's my pleasure."

"But-"

"No buts about it. I'm paying, enough said." Jessi said.

"Fine," Gabriella huffed.

"You don't have to be so sweet all of the time," Jessi laughed.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are," she said. "Are you and Taylor busy tonight?"

"Yep." Gabriella replied, smiling brightly. "Night out with the girls."

"Oh, how fun," Jessi laughed.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "It'll be barrels of fun!" Jessi chuckled.

"Okay, Gabs, I gotta get back to my shower."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'll go find Tay." She skipped off down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Gabs!" Taylor greeted. "Kelsi and Shar can come tonight!"

"Sweet. What are we going to go see?"

"Um, how about the Last House on the Left?" Taylor suggested.

"Cool. I've wanted to see that for a while now." Gabriella stated.

"Me too," Taylor giggled.

**SIX O'CLOCK P.M. THAT NIGHT:**

"**Hey, Shar! Hey, Kels!" Gabriella and Sharpay greeted the two others in unison.**

"**Hey!" Sharpay and Kelsi sang.**

"**Ready to go?" Taylor asked.**

"**Yep," Kelsi chirped in her small voice.**

" '**Kay, girls, let's hit it!" Sharpay laughed, getting in the front seat of her pink convertible. Kelsey and Taylor squeezed in the back seat and Gabriella sat in the passengers side. Sharpay hit the radio button with a freshly, manicured nail.**

"**LOVE SONG!" All four of them shouted. They all began to sing along with Taylor Swift's voice.**

**Gabriella started. "We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts; I'm standin' there on a balcony of summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know, that you were Romeo and you were throwin' pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was cryin' on the staircase, begging you please don't go."**

**Then, they all joined in. "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

"**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet, 'cause, we're dead if they knew. So, close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh, 'cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet Letter, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go," Sharpay sang.**

"**And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes." They all sang together.**

"**Romeo, save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's a-real, don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

"**I got tired of waiting," Taylor sang. "Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town and I said Romeo save me, I've been feelin' so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelts to the ground and pulls out a ring and said…"**

"**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know," Kelsi took over. "I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

"**Ooh, oh, ohh," Sharpay sang.**

"**Ooh, oh, oh, ohh," Kelsi's voice sang.**

" '**Cause we were both young when I first saw you," Taylor and Gabriella finished together as the song ended.**

"**Gabriella, girl, I didn't know you could sing that well." Taylor stated.**

"**Yeah, Gabs, you have a really good voice," Sharpay said.**

"**Yeah, you do. Did you take singing lessons?" Kelsi asked.**

"**No, I didn't and I don't have a good voice. You guys do!"**

"**Pshh," Kelsi said, waving her hand. "I'm not a singer. I'm a piano player."**

"**Yeah, I'm a freaky geek, but, you, you have the potential to go somewhere." Taylor said. "Just like you, Sharpay."**

"**Hey, what can I say? I've wanted to be a singer since I was two." Sharpay shrugged. Everyone laughed. "Gabriella, me and you should do something in the talent show together next year!"**

"**But, it'll be my first year."**

"**So..?" Taylor asked,**

"**So, I just show up to East High and sing?" Gabriella asked.**

"**The talent show's at the end of the year." Kelsi smiled. Gabriella groaned.**

"**Whatever," she said as everyone got out of the car.**

"**That's what I thought." Sharpay giggled, walking over toward the ticket booth. "Four students to Last House on the Left."**

"**Okay, here you go," the lady at the booth said, handing her the tickets.**

"**Thank you," Sharpay replied, taking the tickets and getting in the line, which was stretched all of the way outside. Gabriella suddenly shivered as she, too, got into the line and it wasn't because of the weather. It was warm outside.**

"**You okay?" Kelsi asked.**

"**Yeah…I just…felt like someone was watching me for a minute," Gabriella said, looking around.**

"**Oh, sorry," Taylor said. "That guy over there was checking you out a while ago."**

**Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, I guess that was it." But, she still wasn't so sure. She had this unexplainable feeling that someone was here. Someone that she really didn't want to see at the moment.**


	8. Chapter 7: Chocolate at 12 and in Love?

"So, babe, how was the movie?" Troy asked Gabriella later that night over the phone.

"Pretty good…" Gabriella replied.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella lied.

"You can tell me anything, 'Brie," Troy cooed. "Please, tell me."

"Well, at the movies, I felt like someone was watching me…" Gabriella confessed. "And Taylor said it was this dude but I know that it wasn't." She rolled onto her stomach on her bed.

"Who do you think it was, then?" Troy asked.

Gabriella frowned, before saying the two words she wanted so desperately not to ever say again. "My dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. I always used to feel weird at home, because he would always give me these looks that always creeped me out and…Well, I don't know. I was just scared, but I was sure that it was him at the moment."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was with the girls. They told me I couldn't talk to you until the girls night out was officially over." Gabriella replied, twirling a curl around her finger. "I miss you."

Troy grinned on the other line. She could tell by the way his voice when at little higher. "I miss you too, baby girl. I can't wait 'til our date tomorrow."

"Me either," Gabriella smiled.

"No, I mean, I really can't wait."

"Huh?" Gabriella was confused.

"Look on your balcony."

Gabriella looked over at the balcony window and let out a small scream. There was a dark figure standing by her window. It knocked softly. "Relax, sweetheart, it's just me."

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, don't do that." She stood up and opened her balcony door. "You're going to wake everyone up."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you screamed."

"No, but it's your fault tat you scared me."

"I gave you a warning and you still screamed anyway," Troy laughed.

"Whatever," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even get a hello kiss?" Troy pouted.

"That only works when the dog does that," Gabriella teased.

"You give my kisses to a dog?" Troy asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Gabriella giggled.

"Fine, be that way," Troy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. She reached up on her tip toes and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"There." She said.

"That's all I get?" He asked.

"What more do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"Something more like this," Troy suggested, locking lips with her for about two minutes. Finally, he pulled away. "How about that?"

"Okay," Gabriella said, mimicking his actions, only this time, the kiss got much deeper.

"That's better," Troy smiled, pulling away. "Hey, baby, I gotta go. My mom will kill me if I'm not home in a few."

"Okay, bye, Troy boy," Gabriella said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Bye, 'Brie." He waved and walked out of the room. Gabriella locked the door behind him.

"Have fun?" A voice said.

Gabriella jumped and whipped around. Taylor laughed. "Taylor, gosh, don't do that. That's about the second heart attack I've almost had tonight."

Taylor laughed again. "What are you doing, letting him in your room at twelve in the morning?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He came to see me, not the other way around."

"Well, duh, why else would you e standing here after he just left?" Taylor said, sarcastically.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged.

"Gabriella, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Gabriella said.

"Are you in love with Troy?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella blushed. "I don't know. I really have never been in love before and I definitely don't know what would feel like, because I have nothing to compare it to, except for my dad…"

"Love is like…if you would die for a certain person. Would you die for Troy?"

"In a heartbeat," Gabriella answered automatically, as if she'd gotten used to answering that question. Then, she blushed.

"Girl, I think you just found your Prince Charming." Taylor teased.

"Oh, shut up, Tay," Gabriella giggled. "Do you really think I'm in love?"

"If not, you're totally close to it," Talyor answered honestly.

"Wow," Gabriella said. "I haven't even known him that long…"

"No, but I guess you guys just had an instant chemistry." Taylor smiled. "I saw it the first day you guys met."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I pretty much could tell that you guys would end up together in the long run," Taylor explained better.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you think he loves me too?"

"I know he does." Taylor replied. "He's told Chad how he feels about you."

"Nuh uh," Gabriella said.

"Why would I lie to you about that?" Talyor asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe he is a player and you guys have all been lying to me from the start."

"That is totally it. How'd you figure it out?" Taylor joked.

"Wild guess," Gabriella shrugged. "You know what?"

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I just had a sugar rush."

"Me too, let's go get some chocolate."

"Chocolate really is a girls best friend…Not diamonds. Well, except to Sharpay."

"No," Taylor corrected. "Not when it comes to Zeke's chocolate, which, might I add, is the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Yeah, I agree," Gabriella nodded. "Zeke does whip up a mean batch of brownies, but not as good as the one's my mom used to make." She told Taylor, on the way down to the kitchen.

"What was your mom like?" Taylor asked.

"The best mom ever. She was beautiful, smart, wise, an amazing cook, good sewer, not one of those phony mom's who hires a nanny and maid for everything."

"Like you," A voice said. Gabriella and Taylor turned to see Jessi sitting at the island in the kitchen. "What are you girls doing up so late?"

"Getting chocolate?" Taylor said.

"Me too," Jessi said, holding up a chocolate candy bar that was in her hand. She bit off another piece. "You remind me so much of your mother, Gabriella. Your beautiful, smart, and you have her voice."


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella greeted, opening the McKessie's door.

"Hey, 'Brie. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course, just let me go get my purse," she smiled and ran up stairs.

When she returned to the door, Troy grinned at her. "You look gorgeous." She was wearing skinny jeans with a sparkly, purple shirt and stilettos, with her hair straightened.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You don't look half as bad yourself." He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt.

He grinned and walked toward his truck. He opened up the passenger side, first and helped Gabriella in. Then, he ran around and got in on his side and started the truck engine. "How are you today?" He asked after giving Gabriella a soft kiss on the lips.

"Great…now that you're here." Gabriella smiled cheekily.

"Thanks, baby," Troy replied, backing out of the driveway.

"No problem," Gabriella said. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay," Gabriella said, a little uneasily.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." Troy reassured her. "At least I hope…"

"I'm sure I will." Gabriella said, trying to lighten the mood.

Troy grinned as he drove down a road that was all too familiar to Gabriella. "I know this road. I've been down it before, I think…" Gabriella said, trying to remember.

"Don't hurt yourself," Troy joked.

"You would save me if I did," Gabriella teased back.

"Says who?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at her lap, pretending to be sad and upset. "Hey, I was kidding."

"Gotcha!" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, that's not fair," Troy muttered, pulling into a different driveway a few minutes later.

"Want me to make it all better?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, pwease," Troy said, making a pouty face. Gabriella leaned over and gave him a small and gentle kiss on the lips. "Ugh! That's all I get?"

"What do you want? You don't get what happened last night."

"And why not?" Troy demanded.

"Um, because I said," Gabriella teased, poking her tongue at him.

"Whatever," Troy mumbled, reaching over and giving Gabriella a surprise kiss on the lips.

"Troy, don't!" She whined.

"C'mon, sweetheart, loosen up." Troy said, opening his door and walking around to Gabriella's side of the truck. He opened her door and held out a hand to help her out. "For you, mad' am."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Gabriella laughed. Troy chuckled and lead her down a little dirt road. "Troy, seriously, where are we going?"

"You'll see…in time." Troy informed her, leading her toward some light in the distance.

"I see lights!" Gabriella chirped. Troy looked down at her.

"Jeez, babe, you're short. Even in Stilettos." Troy commented.

"No, I'm fun-size." Gabriella giggled.

"I never get tired of hearing your laugh."

"You're so corny, T." Gabriella pointed out.

"But you love me for it." Troy added. Gabriella looked down at her feet upon hearing 'love', but Troy didn't notice, he just kept walking, pulling Gabby along with him.

They soon came across a gazebo that was in the park that Gabriella's mom used to take her to every day when they used to live here. The gazebo was lined with candles and flowers. "Troy! It's beautiful! Did you do this all by yourself?"

Troy shook his head. "Well, sort of. With the help of Sharpay."

"Well, thank you anyway." Gabriella said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Anything for you." Troy said as they sat down on a blanket. Gabriella smiled giddily. Troy pulled out a picnic basket and began pulling things out of it. "Chicken noodle soup with chocolate mousse for desert."

"Oh, Troy!" Gabriella whispered. "My favorite! How did you know?!"

"I just guessed."

"You didn't have to!"

"No, but I wanted to," Troy confessed. Gabriella blushed and looked away. Troy put two fingers under her chin and made her face him. He looked deep into her eyes. "Gabriella…I think I'm falling in love with you. And I understand if-"

He was cut off by her lips on his. "Oh, god, I thought you were never going to say it!" Gabriella murmured into his lips. "I love you, too!"

"Thank the Lord." Troy said, deepening the kiss. Soon, he was on top of her and they were still kissing.

"Troy," Gabriella said, hearing a twig crunch.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Troy asked.

"I feel like someone's watching me," Gabriella whimpered.

Troy got off of her and sat up. "It's okay, 'Brie. No one else is here except us."

"No, Troy." Gabriella protested. "I think it's my dad. I can feel his eyes on me."

"What?" Troy asked, confused. "You're dad isn't here, Gabby."

"But, Troy…" Gabriella whimpered, biting her lip. "I'm scared."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "No one will hurt you while I'm here. Do you wanna go back to my house? My parents aren't home right now."

"I think that will make me feel a little better. I'm sorry I ruined the date."

"No, honey, you didn't ruin it," Troy soothed her. "You're just scared is all. And I don't want you to be scared on our first date, so we're going to go to my house, okay?" Gabriella nodded, softly.

"But, Troy?" She asked, as he started to clean up everything.

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda scared to walk back to the truck." She confessed.

"Okay, then, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Okay…" Gabriella said, but suddenly, she screamed.


	10. Chapter 9: Figure on the Balcony

"What?" Troy asked, hurriedly. "What happened?"

"Troy…" Gabriella replied.

"What is it?" Troy asked, following her gaze.

"I saw someone out there."

"Gabby, I told you. No one's here. I booked the gazebo all night." Troy told her.

"No! Troy, you don't understand! I saw it with my own eyes!" She said, in hysterics.

"Shh, sweetie. I promise you. Let's go, okay?" Troy said, picking up the picnic basket and the now folded up blanket. Then, he kneeled down and allowed Gabriella to climb onto his back.

"You okay up there?" Troy asked, looking up.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, clinging to him tightly.

"Hold on," Troy said, and with that, he began to run as fast as his legs would carry him. THWACK!!

"Troy, what was that?!" Gabriella squeaked.

"I just probably stepped on a twig." Troy replied.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, looking around wildly. Click. Click. "Troy, stop walking." Troy did as she said.

"What?" He asked.

"Shh," she hushed him. Click. Click. "I hear someone walking."

"Me too," Troy whispered, holding tighter onto Gabriella's legs. She whimpered.

"I'm so scared, Troy." Gabriella said in a small voice.

"I know, baby girl, I know," Troy said, gripping onto her.

"Don't let me go," Gabriella whispered.

"I won't," he promised, running again. She held on as tight as she could and the footsteps got louder and faster.

"Run, Troy!" She encouraged him. Finally, he got to the truck. He opened his side and allowed Gabriella to get in first. Then, he followed. He quickly started the engine and backed out as fast as he could.

"It's okay, 'Brie," he promised. "You can open your eyes now." He placed his hand on her thigh. "It's just me and you, now."

"Troy," she whimpered.

"It's okay." Troy cooed, rubbing her leg.

"Are we going to back to yours?" Gabriella asked, looking up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you want to go back to Taylor's?"

"No, I want to be with you."

"But my parents aren't home. I don't know if that's the safest place to be…"

"Okay, let's both go back to Taylor's. We're both sure there was someone following us back there, right?"

"Yes," Troy nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. He was sure he was speeding, but he had to get Gabriella out of there. "Do you really think that was your dad?"

"Almost positive…Just…The way he always looked at me. Like I was a piece of meat or something…"

"Did he ever…do anything to you? Like, besides the abuse?" Troy asked, uneasily.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know. I'm just a home school girl. That's what he used to tell me."

"Did he…ever touch you…inappropriately?" Troy tried. "Like somewhere you didn't like?"

Gabriella's throat got dry. Her eyes blurred from tears as she nodded slowly.

"Where?" Troy choked out, watching her intently, glancing at the road every once in a while.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't…" She bit her lip, so hard that she tasted blood. She took one of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it over the area where her father had touched her. "Right there." She whimpered, looking away.

Troy pulled his hand away. "Oh, 'Brie, I'm so sorry. He better not let me ever get my hands on him!"

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered, tears flowing down her face.

"What?" He asked, softly.

"One night, he was really drunk…"

"No," Troy shook his head, knowing what she was getting at. "He didn't!"

"He did." Gabriella hung her head. "It was my fault."

"He…r-raped you?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella shook her head, furiously. "He was close, but my auntie came over."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Troy whispered, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her close.

"My dad! My very own _dad!"_

"_I know, baby," Troy whispered, kissing her forehead and turning back to the road. Then, he pulled into the McKessie's driveway. "Ready to get out?" Gabriella nodded, weakly._

_Troy jumped out of his side and carried Gabriella bridal style up to the McKessie's door. He knocked softly. Taylor opened the door. "Hey, guys, what-?"_

_Troy pushed past her and went up to Gabriella's room. He layed her down gently on her bed and lay next to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Gabriella shook her head. Troy kissed her hair as her bedroom door opened._

"_What happened?" Jessi McKessie asked, walking in with Taylor._

_Gabriella looked up at Troy. "Her dad…" Troy said. "We're pretty sure he's…"_

"_He's what?" Taylor asked._

"_Here." Gabriella replied, looking at Taylor and Jessi._

"_Do you mind if I stay here?" Troy asked. Jessi gave him a stern look._

"_Please, Jess, I need him to be with me," Gabriella pleaded, clinging to Troy._

"_Mom," Taylor said, turning to her. "I'll stay in here with them, okay? We'll watch a couple movies and go to sleep. Nothing else."_

"_Okay," Jessi said._

"_Thank you," Troy and Gabriella said, in unison. Jessi nodded toward them and shut the door._

"_What do you guys want to watch?" Taylor asked. Troy shrugged._

"_It's up to you and Gabby," he said._

"_Olay, Gabs, what do you wanna watch?" Taylor asked, looking at Gabriella._

"_I don't care…how about Twilight?" Gabriella suggested._

"_Oh em gee, yes!! Edward's jus a sexy beast!!" Taylor squealed, jumping up and down. Troy rolled his eyes. "Do you guys mind if Chad comes over?" Both shook their heads._

"_Knock, knock!"_

"_AAH!" Gabriella shrieked. Everyone's head snapped toward the door. Taylor marched over to the balcony and yanked the glass door open._

"_Chad! Why didn't you use the front door?" Taylor demanded. "You scared the shit out of me!"_

"_Sorry," Chad chuckled. "Well, you said you guys were all in Gabs room, so…"_

"_We're watching Twilight," Taylor said, as she put it in the DVD player. Chad groaned._


	11. Chapter 10: Dream?

"Ugh, turn off the light," Gabriella moaned, snuggling into Troy's chest. There was no sound. "Guys?" She sat up and looked around.

"Oh my God!!" She screamed. Taylor was sprawled out in the floor in a puddle of blood and Chad was leaning against the balcony with blood smeared down the glass. In his blood, the words 'I'm back' were written. She whipped around toward Troy.

"Troy-!" He was laying in the bad, with his arms around her. His neck had a long cut through it and blood was dripping from the long slice in his flesh. She wiggled out of his grasp and tried to shake him awake. "Troy, wake up!" He didn't move. "Guys, this isn't funny!"

"Hello, Gabby," a deep voice greeted. Gabriella whipped around toward the voice. Her dad was standing there, looking at her with an evil grin on his face. "Long time no see."

Gabriella muffled a scream. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came back to collect my daughter," he answered, simply.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows as tears streamed down her face. "You are no father of mine!" She shrieked. "You killed my friends?!"

"Well, I had to, didn't I?" He asked. "They were standing in my way. No one gets in the way of what I want."

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME SO BAD?!" Gabriella cried out. "WHAT AM I TO YOU?! I LEFT BECAUSE YOU TREATED ME LIKE A PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!!"

"You will not talk to me like that," He warned.

"What are you going to do about it?!" She screamed. "Huh? Nothing?! Because you're such a coward that you couldn't even fight off my friends! You just killed them."

"I did that, because I knew how much they meant to you. Especially Troy over there," He smiled maliciously.

"Don't say his name! You don't deserve it!!"

He laughed and shook his head. Gabriella rose to her feet. "Oh, come to give me a proper hello?" He asked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Gabriella shrieked. Then, she burst into tears. "I loved Troy with all my heart and you had to take that away from me, didn't you? Just like mom?!"

"Don't speak to me about your mother!" He roared in response, charging at her.

"Are you going to kill me?! At least then I can be with Troy…!"

"No, I'm not letting you off that easily." He laughed, throwing her on the bed and pinning her down.

"Get off of me!!" She screamed, kicking and hitting and biting at anything in reach. "HELP!! TROY!!"

"GABRIELLA?! Wake up!" Troy's voice yelled. Gabriella sat up. She was covered in an icy sweat and Taylor and Chad were standing over her.

"Gabster, what happened?" Chad asked, as Troy hugged her.

"Oh, God, it was horrible." Gabriella whimpered, burying her head into Troy's chest. "He killed all of you!"

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"My dad!" Gabriella mumbled into Troy's shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Troy cooed, kissing her hair all over.

"Yeah, hon, me too," Taylor soothed.

"Me too, Gabs," Chad added. "But he's not getting rid of us that easily."

"Yeah, we'll fight forever to keep you okay," Taylor agreed.

"I'll never leave your side," Troy whispered into her ear. "Never."

"Don't let go." Gabriella murmured.

"I won't." Troy promised. "I never will. Now, you can go back to sleep."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I don't wanna."

"C'mon, honey." Taylor encouraged her.

"No, it'll happen again," Gabriella said, looking up. "I know it will."

"You don't know that." Chad said.

"But this time it'll come true." Gabriella whimpered.

"No, it won't." Taylor assured her. "My mom and dad are here. Do you want me to call the rest of the gang over?"

"No, they'll just get hurt, too." Gabriella shook her head.

"Who's getting hurt?" Troy asked, rubbing her back.

"You guys," Gabriella replied, "if daddy comes back again."

"He doesn't know where I live," Taylor pointed out.

"It's not hard to look up. And he could've followed me and Troy home."

"I doubt it," Troy said. "There were no other cars. We were on a deserted high way."

"Maybe he wasn't in a car," Gabriella said.

"He can't be that fast!" Chad laughed.

"Yeah, we were speeding, 'Brie," Troy pointed out. Gabriella shook her head.

"You guys are just picking out the positive things," she said.

"And you're just picking out the negative ones," Taylor replied.

"But, you guys don't understand!"

"Yes, we do. We understand that you're scared. We know that he hurt you and what he did to you. We also know that he has to go through us to get to you." Troy told her, soothingly.

"I won't let you," Gabriella protested. "I won't let you guys die for me."

"Who said we're dying?" Chad asked.

"You don't know how bad he wants me. You don't know what he's capable of…"

"Gabby, we don't even know for sure that that was him out there following us," Troy said. "We just know someone was."

"I'm almost positive it was him!"

"How do you know that?" Taylor sighed.

"I just got this feeling when he was around. Like he used to come in my room in the middle of the night, but him being loud isn't what woke me up, because he was extremely quiet. What woke me up was the fact that I could feel his evil presence in the room with me. It was like a demon. It was like a warning feeling."


End file.
